Harry Potter and The Journey of Life
by SexciTibby
Summary: Harry Potter is once again going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and Hermione, but hes getting a few surprises on the way. Will these surprises affect his 6th year...ooh, and there will be some HarryHermione lovey gushy crap...hehehe
1. The Invite and Harry's Freedom

**Authors Note:** Okay...i love the Harry Potter books but this is my first HP fanfic so...be gentle...lol. I usually write Buffy so, this is new for me...oh well, i hope you guys like it. Note, Harry and everyone are older now, so they'll be foul language. There all about 18. There 2 years older then they should be but...meh...its my story.

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns all the chanracters, unless i make some random person up and they end up to be rly weird and stuff...oh well...she owns Harry...and Hermione...and Ron...and...whatever...SHE OWNS THEM ALL!

**Chapter 1: The Invite and Harry's Freedom**

_"To love, is to let someone into your heart. To grieve, is to lose that same person"_

Harry Potter was in his fifth summer since he had started Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Next year he would be a 6th year, but for now, he was planning how he would get away from the Dursleys this summer. He was hoping one of his friends would invite him over for the summer but he doubted it.

"Oh Hedwig, what am i going to do? I'm not sure i can handle another summer of the Dursleys." Harry said to his owl, Hedwig as she affectionatly nipped his finger. As if Harry's prayers were answered, there was a crash at his window, and he looked up just in time to see an owl drop onto the window sill. Harry quickly opened the window and carried the bird over to his bed. As he layed it down, he noticed it was Errol.

"Wonder what happened to pig." Harry mumbled outloud as he untied the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its Hermione. Percy let me use Errol, since Pig broke his wing...long story. Anyway, Mr. Weasley got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup again, and me and Ron were wondering if you'd like to come with us. It wouldn't be fun without you. Let's just hope the deatheaters don't ruin it this time _

_Anyway, please reply soon, i really want you to come with us. I'm staying with Ron this summer and we want you to come too. So, ask the Dursleys and get back to us._

_ I've really missed you. I hope you get to be a prefect or head boy this year, that would be cool. They've developed Prefect and Headboy/girl dormitaries or so i've heard. All the house Prefects and Headboys and girls get there own Dormitary. Apparently the rooms are magnificent. There arn't girl or boy dorms, just prefect and headboys and girls. There all co-ed. That'll be cool. They have common rooms and there own Kitchen. I thought the Kitchen part was a little strange but it sounds cool._

_I'll talk to you soon._

_Love you loads_

_-Hermione XOXO_

'She loves me.' Harry thought to himself. 'Probably a figment of speech. Yea, thats it, a figment of speech.'

Harry decided he would ask them tomorrow, and let Errol rest for tonight. He put the letter and his glasses on his dresser and climbed into bed.

_**The next day:**_

Harry entered the kitchen the next day to see Dudley running around screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't look into it. He just figured, he was losing more of his wasted brain cells. As Harry sat down, Aunt Petunia put a bowl of _Total_ infront of him, a small bowl, along with a small piece of grapefruit, very small. Now the screaming and running made sense. Dudley was on another diet.

"I take it Dudley's on another diet then." Harry asked his Aunt, motioning to his distressed cousin.

"As little buisness of yours it is, yes. His school called again, saying he passed out after walking on the treadmill, because of his weight." She replied.

"How long was he walking?"

"2 minutes." She said, shaking her head, disappointed.

Harry thought this the perfect time to ask if he could go, since his Aunt seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

"Umm, Aunt Petunia, may i ask you something?" he asked nerviously. She turned around to face him.

"If you must." She replied stubbornly.

"My friends from school invited me to go to another World cup match, like last time, and i was wondering if i could go?They have Hermione with them and she knows alot more about...our kind of transportation, and would most likely pick me up via car or something. Can i go?" he asked. Aunt Petunia pressed her lips together and thought for a second.

"How long would you be gone?" She asked, eyeing him closely, waiting the right answer.

"The rest of the summer." he said, looking down at his bowl.

"Hmm...it would give me and Vernon a break. Alright then, but if they show up in any sort of weird fasion, you won't go _and_ you'll be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of summer. Got it?" Aunt Petunia asked pressingly. Harry shook his head vigoriously and engulfed his cereal and grapefruit before dashing up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Guess what Hedwig? I can go to the World Cup. I better send a reply." Harry said excitingly as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and ink. He unscrewed the top,dipped his quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for inviting me. They said i could go, but i need you guys to pick me up in a muggle fashion, like by car. They said, if you show up looking like a wizard or try FlooPowder again then they'll lock me in the cupboard. I know, they're assholes, but what can i do? Maybe Fred and Geaorge will "accidently" drop another Ton Tounge Toffee. Lol._

_Dudleys on yet another diet. He passed out after walking for 2 minutes. Hes such a fat ass. Anyway, he was running around screaming this morning because his breakfast was grapefruit. _

_I've missed you guys too, probably you the most...oops, I missed you too Ron. Lol. Just kidding, but i did miss you guys. _

_I hope i get to be a Prefect or Headboy...it sounds really cool._

_Send me a reply telling me the date and time your picking me up...ooo, and whos playing in the match._

_Love you guys too._

_Talk to you later_

_-Harry_

'If only Hermione knew how much i loved her.' Harry sighed. He tied the note to Errol's leg and sent him on his way.

Harry went back downstairs and saw his Uncle Vernon sitting watching TV. Harry walked in and what happened next, he really didnt expect. His Uncle stood up and hugged him. Hugged him for the first time in 18 years.

"Umm, Uncle Vernon, are you feeling okay?" he gasped, finding it hard to breathe underneath his uncle.

"Yes, my boy. Im peachy." He let go and started to do a little dance around the living room. Harry noticed a letter sitting on the table. He walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Dursleys,_

_We the Weasleys, have just won a Wizarding Competition. Its apparently alot like your Lottery. Well, we have decided, other than fixing up our house ,buying the World Cup tickets and school supplys, we would buy Harry off of you._

_I'm betting you would probably be happy to get rid of him, but because you have raised him for 18 years, we've decided hat you deserve something. So, we are giving you 100,000 pounds, in muggle money ofcourse, in exchange for you letting us have Harry. We have already talked this over with Dumbledore, and he has agreed._

_What do you say? _

_Yours Sincerly_

_Arthur Weasley_

By the end of the letter, Harry's face was gleaming, he looked so happy. Infact, he stood up and started to dance with his Uncle.

"Im actually leaving!" Harry cried.

"100,000 smackers!" Uncle Vernon cried.

"Umm, how are we going to tell them we accept Vernon?" asked Petunia. Harry turned around.

"I'll take care of that. Fetch me a pen." Harry said. Petunia got a pen and Harry wrote 'we accept' on the back of the letter. Then he whistled and in flew Hedwig and sat on Harry's shoulder. He rolled the parchment up and tied it to Hedwigs leg.

"To Ron." With that, Hedwig soared out the open window.

"Okaaaay." Vernon said a little...befuddled (..hehehe funny word...o sorry, continue.) "Whos up for a game of Scrabble?"

"I'll just go upstairs." Harry said and started to walk away.

"Nonsense boy, you just got us 100,000 pounds. Tonight, your included." Vernon said and...(shock horror...sorry again) smiled.

After a few games of scrabble, Harry returned upstairs.

'Wow, that was unexpected.' he thought to himself. Harry looked over to his bed and saw Errol sitting there. Harry walked over and picked him up. He gently put him in Hedwigs cage and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad you can come. Your finally leaving the Dursleys, thats great. I'm really happy for you. Ron says, for that little remark, hes going to accidently feed YOU a Ton Tounge Toffee, dont worry, i'll protect you._

_We're going to pick you up, by car, tomorrow at 9:00 am...we dont want you at the Dursleys much longer. Tell them, we'll bring the money with us._

_Love you_

_Hermione XOXOXO_

Harry automatically set to work packing his stuff. First he sent Errol home, then he packed up the stuff he would need for school. After that he got a seperate backpack and put all his other belongings into it. Which, surprisingly (hehehe, sarcasm...oops...sorry) isnt alot of stuff. When his room was packed, he got into bed, still in the clothes from today and fell asleep, but not before setting his alarm clock for 8:00 am.

_**The next day:**_

Harry woke up with his alarm clock and quickly got dressed. He was so excited he actually left his room WITHOUT his stuff. Ofcourse, 2 minutes later, he came rushing back in to get it. Then he remembered something and walked over to his dresser. He opened the draw and pulled out a locket. It had been his mothers, or so he'd been told. He held it out and opened it. Inside was a picture of him as a baby, but the other side was blank. He looked through his draw until he found what he was looking for and inserted the picture. He then put the locket into a jewelry box and placed it in his pocket.

Lucky for him, the Dursleys were awake. He went downstairs and into the Kitchen.

"They sent me an owl last night. They'll be here at 9 with your money and i'll be leaving...finally." Harry announced and grabbed a piece of grapefruit.

"Good." replied Vernon.

"Its 9 now Uncle Vernon." Harry pushed. Vernon dropped his grapefruit.

"Oh. Petunia, they'll be here shortly. Everyone, into the living room." Vernon said and they all, except Harry, ran into the living room. Ever see a fat boy run? Lets just say, its not pretty.

Harry walked into the living room a minute later with his stuff, just in time to hear the doorbell. He ran to the door and opened it to see Hermione, but something was different about her. HER HAIR, HER TEETH, HER BODY...EVERYTHING WAS DIFFERENT! She was beautiful. He grabbed her in a death like hug.

"I missed you too." She said, giggling, as he let go.

"Where's Ron?" he asked.

"In the car. Hes scared of your uncle." she sighed and walked in. "Where is your uncle?"

"Living room." Replied Harry and he showed her the way.

They walked into the living room and she walked over to Vernon.

"You must be his uncle. Well, heres the money." She said, handing him a check. "Mr Weasley put 100,00 pounds into a muggle bank so you have it in check form. Ofcourse, he didnt know what a check was, it took alot of explaining." She laughed, along with Harry.

"Okay then. Bye." He said and pocketed the check. Hermione turned around, so only Harry could see her and stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. She definitly wasn't shy anymore.

Harry grabbed his stuff and they left number 4, Privet Drive, hopefully forever. As they were walking to the car, which was a black SUV, probably ministry's, he turned to look at Hermione. She had straight, not-frizzy, hair tied up in a high ponytail. A very skinny waist, and (dare i say it...I DARE!) big breasts that he could see alot of in her low cut blue spagetti stray and (dare i say this also...I DARE!...AGAIN) a huge ass that looked really nice in her low cut designer jeans. She noticed him staring and spoke up.

"Want something?"

"Oh...umm...yea...When we get to the Burrow, can we talk somewhere...private?" he asked.

"Sure."

Harry and Hermione got in the car, to be greeted by Mr and Mrs Weaslry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Fred and Geaorge didnt want to come, but you'll see them later. Its great, your coming to live with us, from now on. Hows it going?" Ron asked, not stopping for much of a breath.

"Ron, slow down. Hi Harry." Ginny replied. Wow, she had grown to. That was expected, she's 16 now.

"Hi Ginny, Ron."Harry replied. He turned to his new parents and smiled." Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley, how has your summer been?"

"Oh, call us Molly and Arthur, your family now...you could even call us Mum and Dad if ya like." She smiled. Harry smiled back.

_**Everythings going extremely well for Harry...for now MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...cough cough...i mean...sorry it was a little rushed...its 2 in the morning and im tired : (**_

_**REVIEW...I CRAVE REVIEWS**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**-Dawnie XOXOXOXO**_


	2. The Burrow and Harry's New Home

**Chapter 2: The Burrow and Harry's new home**

As the car, which Harry had found out that the weasleys bought, pulled up at the Burrow, he could see all the changes they had made. It was definitly bigger, probably for the twins to get seperate rooms or something. Then it hit him, they must have added a room for Harry. He smiled again. Home sweet home.

Harry got out of the car along with the rest of the family and he walked into his new home.

The kitchen was just how he remembered it. Messy, but homey.In the sink, pans were being washed by magic and the kettle was boiling away.He looked over at the clock and smiled. Molly and Arthur must have known that the Dursleys were going to say yes because Harry's face was now on the clock and it was pointed to home. Everyone walked in and led Harry upstairs. They decided to blindfold him. He was smiling the entire time they were walking. Everyone walked into the room and Ginny took the blindfold off.

He couldnt believe his eyes. His room. The door had his name on it in dark blue letters. He had a double bed and a closet. He had a chest of draws. His walls were a shade of red. Crimson or Maroon. Probably to represent Gryffindor. His quilt and pillows were black. It actually, overall, looked like a vampires room, off _Buffy_ or something, but Harry loved it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Arthur.

"I...love it. Its...thanks you guys. I actually feel like im home." he replied.

"Thats because you are." Molly whispered in his ear and the family left him, Ron and Hermione in Harry's new room.

"Ron, i need to talk to Hermione alone for a second." Harry asked.

"Sure, i'll be in my room. You have to check it out. Come down when your done." And with that Ron left.

"What do you need Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. "Your not going to propose are you?"

"No." he laughed. "Its a present, it was my mothers, i want you to have it."

She opened the box and her mouth dropped. She opened up the heart shaped locket to reveal a picture of Harry as a baby and a picture of Her and Harry, when Hermione had taken him to the mall for the very first time. Right after the last World Cup. They had their cheeks together and they were smiling. They looked really happy. Harry held ut his hand and gave Hermione a strip of pictures.

"Here are the other pictures." She looked at them. In one they were making funny faces. In the other they were kissing the camera and in the third, Harry was staring at Hermione as she smiled.

"Hey, in this one, your just staring at me. Why?" she asked.

"No reason." He replied 'Its because you looked so gorgeous' he thought to himself.

"Thankyou." She said and hugged him. "Come on, you have to see Ron's room." She said and dragged down a flight of stairs and into Rons new bedroom. As Harry walked into the room, he couldn't believe it. The room was huge, about the size of Harry's new room, definitly bigger than before. The walls were painted orange to represent the Chudley Cannons. He had posters and a double bed, just like Harry. It was awesome.

"We had so much money, we even made a room for Hermione to stay in when she visits." Ron stated as Harry looked around the room.

"Like a guest room?"Harry asked.

"No. Come see. Its right next to your room." answered Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all rushed upstairs and ran right past Harrys room into the one next to his. Harry noticed the door said 'Hermione' in purple letters. When he walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. The room was purple with a huge double bed, with matching dark purple quilt and pillows.

"Wow. Why they do all this?" Harry asked.

"Just...'cause." replied Ron. Harry walked out and started to check out the other rooms. The house was huge.

"Hey, theres no pipes banging." announced Harry.

"Yea, we finally got rid of the ghost upthere." replied Ron.

_**A few hours later:**_

Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen at around 6:00pm. Molly had screamed up the stairs for Ron to clean his bedroom, since his was the only messy one out of the three, so it was just Harry and Hermione walking downstairs. As soon as they entered the kitchen, the smell or sheperds pie and roast potatoes filled there senses. Molly was preparing what looked like a feast. A feast of trifle, apple crumble, sheperds pie, roast chicken and potatoes and much more.

"Wow, that smells really good Mrs Weasley." Announced Hermione as they entered the kitchen.

"Please dear. Call me Molly." She said smiling as she stirred the gravy."Could you two help Bill and Geaorge set up the tables. We have enough room inside but its so beautiful outside tonight." Harry just noticed how much bigger the kitchen had gotten. It was huge.

"Ok." They replied in unison.

Harry and Hermione walked out side to see Bill and George hiding behind the tables and throwing gnomes at each other, because the gnomes kept walking by, just intime to get pelted.

"Honestly, what did the gnomes do to you?" asked Hermione and put a hand on her hip.

"Shes right George." replied Bill and he flipped his and Georges tables right side and put them together. He then conjured a table cloth, plates and cutlery.

An hour later, the family sat down for dinner. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together at the end, next to the twins. Before everyone started to dig in, Molly stood up to make an announcement.

"I'd like to welcome Harry to the family, first off." She started and everyone clapped and cheered. "Second, Hermione dear, i had a talk with your parents and Dumbledore the other day and we felt it best that ,at you choice ofcourse, you have the oppurtunity to move in here with us. You'll be able to study more frequently, use magic at limited amounts and overall feel more...wizardy or witchy in your case. What do you think?" Molly asked.

"Can i think about it through dinner and tell you guys after?" Molly nodded.

"Dont forget everyone, You have to wake up early tomorrow for the World Cup." Molly stated and everyone started to dig in.

"Wow, i can live here. What should i do Harry?" Hermione asked Harry as she served herself some trifle.

"It would be cool. We'd be able to study together..." Harry was cut off by Ron.

"No. She can study, and we'll watch."

"Oh haha Ron." replied Hermione.

"No, but it would be awesome. I mean you do have a room here." replied Ron a little more seriously.

"Yea, i think i'll do it." She said smiling and engulfed her bowl of trifle.

"Cool." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Later on, after everyone was full and bloated, Hermione stood up.

"Everyone, i've decided. Im gonna stay." Everyone cheered and clapped.

_**Later that night:**_

When everyone was asleep in there beds, Hermione sat awake. She didnt know if she had made the right decision. She stood up and put on her purple robe over her smiley pyjamas and walked over to Harry's room. She slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Harry." she shook him gently. "Harry."

"gurhg...yea." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Im not sure i made the right decision, you know, about staying here." she said and sat down next to him.

"Sleep on it. Decide whether you'd be happier with your parents or with the Weasleys." Harry answered and put his arm around her waist to comfort her.

"Yea. Can i sleep in here tonight?" she asked. Harry was shocked but nodded in agreement and Hermione climbed in next to him. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Harry smiled and put his head on hers and also fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were woken by a very shocked Arthur, probably shocked from the sight of them in the same bed. Hermione sat up and scratched her head, as if trying to remember why she was there. Then it hit her and she smiled.

"You two, get dressed and get ready to leave." Arthur said and walked downstairs.

"Harry, im gonna do it. I thought about it last night." Hermione told him.

"Great." he said and smiled too her before making his bed. Hermione left to go get dressed and Harry collapsed onto the bed smiling."Yes. Shes staying." Then he stood up and got dressed.

Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and they went downstairs. Arthur was standing with Ginny, packing the stuff. Hermione, Ron and Harry dropped there bags in a pile and grabbed a muffin that Molly had made.

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Molly." said Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Okay. We are climbing Stoatshead Hill again." Arthur announced. Everyone groaned and whined. "I know, I know, but its necessary to see the Cup. Its only us going this year, so were going to have to find the portkey ourselves. We better start going. Gearge, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Percy will be apparating so its just us 5. Lets go." All 5 of them walked out of the house and started their journey up Stoatshead Hill.

"Making us walk...this far...should be a crime!" whined Ron as he began to crawl his way up.

"umm...Ron, we've only just started...theres still 2 miles left." stated Hermione. Ron collapsed."Honestly Ron. Get up." he didnt move. "Ron , i'll leave you here." He still didnt move so Hermione kept walking...that made him move.

"Hermione...wait up!" he yelled after her.

When they got to the top of the hill, everyone was gasping for air.

"Like i said...it should be a crime."whined Ron again. Everyone just ignored him, they were to out of breath.

"Okay everyone...look...for the...portkey." Arthur said, still gasping for air. All the kids and Arthur started to look until Ron yelled out that he found it. They walked over and all looked down.

"Its used underwear."announced Arthur. Hermione scrunched her nose up.

"Im not touching that." she said.

"I'd touch it for you Hermione, but it doesnt work that way...you gotta touch it." offered Harry.

"What if its not the portkey?" asked Ron to his father. Arthur got a stick and flipped the underwear over and there in plain letters was the word 'portkey'.

"Yea, its the portkey."

"They write it on the bottom. What if a muggle picks it up?" asked Hermione.

"They just think its a brand name or something. Okay everyone, fingers on it." Arthur replied. Hermione scrunched up her nose again and held out her finger. Everyone touched it in unison.

"Ewwwwww." Hermione whined.

Harry felt as though someone was pulling him off the ground by his skin. His feet left the ground and he kept banging into ron and Hermione, who were standing next to him. As they were speeding forward, swirls of colors sped by them and Harry could barly hear Hermiones 'ewwws'. Harry couldnt remove his finer if he tried, for it was stuck as tight as glue to the pair of underwear. Then, he touched ground, and everyone except arthur collapsed.

"Wheres Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Down here!" came a muffled voice. Ginny was underneath all of them. Everyone stood up and Ginny could breath again.

"7:15 from Stoatshead hill." came Ludo Bagmans voice.

"Ludo. How are you?" asked rthur as the kids recovered. Bagman picked up the underwear and threw them in a box.

"Im fine. You?" he replied.

"Fine. Where's our spot this time?" he asked.

"Same spot as last time. Have a nice trip." Ludo said and went back to his post.

"Okay kids, this way."

**sorry this chapter is also very happy and rushed...everythings going well for them again...im not sure what will happen to them later on. Im not sure if i should continue this. I will need 5 positive reviews to continue this.**


End file.
